Nada de relaciones amorosas, solo acorde al plan
by whutluv
Summary: Sakura quiere hacer cosas nuevas, para eso ideó un plan para conquistar chicos. Su primera víctima: Sasuke Uchiha.


.

.

**.Cambio.**

**.**

.

Primer día de clase, ese fue el día en que pensó que todo cambiaría. Para bien, claro. Aunque no tenía todo muy claro ya que lo que quería hacer no lo había pensado mucho, pero en fin, ella era algo testaruda. Paso a paso se dirigió a su salón, acomodo su pupitre y fijo la vista al frente esperando a que sonara el timbre para comenzar la jornada.

.

.

.

—Aburrido— pensó, y luego se volteo para ver a sus compañeros. Rodeo los ojos. Se veían aburridos también. Bueno, a nadie le gusta el primer día de clase después de todo. Alzo sus cejas de asombro al ver al tipo que entraba a clases. Sonrió con malicia. Era perfecto. Lo miro todo el resto de la clase y el individuo ni parecía darse cuenta, se veía muy concentrado en la materia. Rodeo los ojos de nuevo, y se rio para sí.

.

.

.

Sonó el timbre del receso y todos salieron alborotados al bazar de la escuela. Se paró tranquila y se arregló la falda, cogió el dinero y fue a parar a la fila para comprarse el desayuno. Había salido tan apurada de su casa que no le dio tiempo de ni tomar un vaso de leche. Suspiro. Luego de muchos intentos de comprarse algo entre medio de tanto griterío y apretujo con la cantidad de alumnos que había, se resignó a quedarse con el hambre e irse a lavar la cara al baño para despabilarse. Guardo su dinero en el bolsillo y siguió su camino tranquilamente.

.

.

.

— ¡Hola! ¿Te llamas Sakura, no? ¡Eres la nueva! ¡¿Por qué estás tan sola?! — exclamó la persona que había conocido un par de minutos antes. Ah sí, en el baño. Se llamaba Ino, o algo así. Realmente le agradó. A pesar de que a ella no le interesaba el primer día hacer amigos. Solo cumplir su plan. En fin, la chica le agradó y se fueron cortésmente conociendo.

.

.

.

El receso termino y todos volvieron a clases juntos. Sorpresivamente la clase de química les tocaba juntas. Entraron cómodamente y se situaron juntas en los pupitres más alejados del salón. Conocer a Ino había mejorado considerablemente el día de la Haruno.

.

.

.

—Oye— le dijo escrito en un papel todo arrugado que le había lanzado. Su reciente amiga entrecerró los ojos. Estaban en un examen repasando la materia del año pasado. No era algo tan importante, pero el maestro era un dolor de cabeza para todos. Por lo que le iba conociendo, claro. La aludida le respondió con un: "amiga, ahora no, nos van a pillar, en hora de almuerzo". Luego de miradas donde se comunicaban como si se estuviesen hablando, acabó todo y siguieron haciendo el examen con sus típicas expresiones monótonas y cansinas.

.

.

.

Entregaron sus hojas al profesor que las miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer las había visto conversar atrás o haciéndose morisquetas y esas cosas entre medio de la prueba. Las féminas apena le prestaron atención y salieron al receso a descansar. Sakura paro en seco en medio del pasillo y su acompañante de llamativo cabello rubio la miro extrañada.

.

.

.

—En el papel dijiste que éramos amigas— dijo sonriendo. A decir verdad se sorprendía un poco. Aun existían ese tipo de personas que con solo conocerlas te inspiraban una confianza que a veces era un poco aterradora. Ino se carcajeó un poco y fue corriendo a su lado.

.

.

.

.

—Pues claro, me caíste muy bien. Ojalá estemos así por un largo tiempo. Sakura sonrió llena de alegría y siguió sus pasos con repentina seguridad en sí misma. Iban riéndose de cualquier cosa y en realidad, la estaba pasando de lo mejor.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la cafetería la cual estaba más que llena, el bazar se había cerrado y en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no había comido nada en todo el día. Y su madre le había dado mucho dinero para el almuerzo. Decía que tenía que alimentarse y toda la cosa. Volteo su mirada a un espejo que estaba cerca de ahí. ¿Estaba tan flacucha como su mamá decía?

.

.

.

.

De todas maneras, le prometió que comería algo en la escuela. Hizo fila con su amiga y aguardaron al menos veinte minutos para recién pedir algo y cuando lo hizo, ya no había nada de lo que ella quería. Solo quedaban fideos pegoteados llenos de una espesa salsa roja con adornos de albóndiga. Sonrió fingida y se resignó a llevar eso. Ino también, aunque ella decía que le encantaban esos fideos. Que no se sabían tan malos como se veían. Se carcajearon y partieron a la máquina de bebidas.

.

.

.

—Ino, ¿Quién es ese chico de pelo negro?— preguntó mientras envolvía el tenedor en los fideos. Ino la observo con una ceja levantada. Luego le sonrió coquetamente. Sakura rodeó los ojos, avergonzada. La rubia de cabello tan largo cual rapunzel se giró en sus hombros y vio como el chico conversaba en la mesa más llena del colegio con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

—Es Sasuke. El típico chico más bueno del colegio, ya sabes, lo típico. Es un pesado de mierda— respondió volviendo a su tono normal. Su mirada se tornó seria y su boca era una delgada línea recta. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al ver hablar a la chica así, por las horas que estaba compartiendo con ella era muy alegre y feliz.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Pesado de mierda?— se dijo para sí, y se rio un poco. —al parecer tiene pinta de ser así. Ino asintió. Pasaron segundos en que su mesa quedo en silencio. No incomodo, solo ese silencio donde la gente se sumerge en pensamientos. Sakura se echó una bocanada de fideos a la boca y se atraganto con agua mineral.

.

.

.

.

— ¡No me digas que te gustó!— exclamó riéndose. Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

.

.

.

.

—Imposible. Es mi primer día. Pero, me llama la atención— respondió con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía que admitir que el tipo se veía medio popular y que si, era muy guapo pero, eso apenas y le importó. Solo quería hacer su plan y el tipo le parecía interesante. Le daba un presentimiento. Aunque no sabía de qué aún.

.

.

.

.

Ino sonrió conmovida, y luego, acercándose a ella, le contestó: Ese tipo, es mi primo.

.

.

.

.

Sakura escupió el agua que tenía por digerir y tosió mientras trataba de no seguir atorándose. Subió los brazos e Ino seguía riéndose como una loca mientras todos la miraban extraño. La tomo por sorpresa, ¿Primos? ¿Pero cómo?

.

.

.

.

—Tranquila que no pasa nada. Nosotros no tenemos ninguna comunicación. A veces voy a su casa con mi madre porque bueno, nuestras madres son hermanas— dijo en tono obvio, luego rodeó los ojos. Sakura la escuchó con atención y luego empezó a hacerles parecidos físicos. Ino era de ojos azules y el, de ojos muy oscuros. Ella rubia y el cabello negro. Quizá el tono de la piel, ambos eran muy blancos. Casi parecían papel.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Ya nos buscas parecidos? ¡Anda, anda! No pensé que estarías tan pasmada. No es para tanto, jamás cruzamos palabras. Solo cuando voy a su casa. Y si eso se puede contar porque hace una seña con la mano que apenas carece de comunicación.

.

.

.

.

Sakura rio por el comentario. Primos, pensó. Quizá eso podría servirle. Se levantaron de la mesa en junto con las bandejas de comida vacía y caminaron hacia el basurero.

.

.

.

.

—Ino, quizá tú puedas ayudarme con mi plan— dijo cuando ya estaban en el baño retocándose el maquillaje. La rubia suspiró. No quería que Sakura fuera otra chica _más_.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Plan? No me digas, ¿Planeas conquistarlo?— respondió dándose la vuelta con el labial rojo en la mano. Sakura sonrió algo apenada. Y luego se carcajeó como una completa loca. Ino la miró confundida. Su reciente amiga podría ser más extraña que ella misma a veces.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Hablas de enamorarlo? Pfft, en absoluto. Solo quiero que sea mío. El pasara a mi lista de conquistas. Bueno, será el primero de muchos. Como dije, yo tengo un plan.

.

.

.

.

Ino quedo perpleja y parpadeo un par de veces agitando sus largas pestañas llenas de rímel. Se tallo los ojos y maldijo el hecho de que la pintura de los ojos aún estaba fresca. Sakura se carcajeó, y la rubia la seguía mirando impresionada. Una chica que no quería ser psicópata con su primo era realmente un milagro.

.

.

.

.

—Antes de ayudarte a hacer esta locura— dijo y paro de repente: —Tengo que decirte que Sasuke es medio… Bueno, siempre esta con una y otra. Probablemente se dé contigo pero de ahí a algo más, no creo.

.

.

.

.

—No me interesa el amor. Solo quiero cumplir mi plan. Este año dejaré de ser la típica estúpida a quien todos le ven la cara— dijo con voz amenazante. Su amiga bufo un poco y le pego un codazo en las costillas. Ambas rieron y salieron del baño llenas de pensamientos revueltos y emociones encontradas.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, el famoso chico del cual habían estado hablando todo el día, estaba afuera con sus amigos jugando fútbol. Sakura lo observo de las gradas junto con su amiga. No tenía pollera y se le veía todo su bien ejercitado cuerpo. Ino hizo un gesto de vomito al ver a las porristas gritar como unas desenfrenadas patéticas locas.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se subió la falda y se acomodó las medias. Soltó su cabello el cual le llegaba a las caderas y se ajustó aún más la corta camisa de la escuela. Camino con paso decidido hacia los jugadores y se paseó bebiendo un agua mineral. Sasuke volteó a verla y rodeó los ojos. Otra estúpida más, pensó. Paro el juego para que los futbolistas descansaran y fue allí cuando la chica de exótico cabello rosa actuó concuerdo a su plan. Ino desde las gradas se mordía las uñas por los nervios.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Eres Sasuke? — dijo con voz inocente, el chico la miro molesto. Como si no supiera mi nombre, pensó. Y luego se volteo ignorándola completamente. Sakura fue tras él. La chica rodeo los ojos con rabia pero luego volvió a sonreír fingidamente.

.

.

.

.

—Oye, entiendo que eres fácil pero no estoy de humor en este momento.

.

.

.

—Espero que nos veamos de nuevo— y sin más, salió dando saltitos felices hasta donde estaba su amiga. Bien, tendría que moldearlo un poco pero ya aflojaría. Le dio dos semanas y luego seguiría con otro más en su lista. Este año se venían miles de cosas nuevas y emocionantes. Conste, que solo había sido su primer día.

.

.

.

.

FlashBack

.

.

.

—_Oye, entiendo que eres fácil pero no estoy de humor en este momento._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Plaf!_

_._

_._

_._

Sí, efectivamente, le había dado una cachetada. Y había sonado tan fuerte que todos los presentes los vieron. A Sasuke le quedó la mejilla roja. La miro con toda la rabia y furia posible. ¡¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida?!

.

.

.

_Tsk_, odiaba a las huecas que lo fastidiaban todo el tiempo.

.

.

.

Mañana se las pagaría esa mocosa de estúpido cabello _rosa_._  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**ola guapuritas! Espero que les haya gustadol, aun tengo miles de cosas que aclarar en la historia, en fin, lo hice en mis momentos felices 3 Les mando un besote y gracias si te tomaste la molestia de leerlo jiji. Un saludo a todas 3 Nos vemos!


End file.
